mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Insane Clown Posse
The Insane Clown Posse is an American hip hop band from Detroit, Michigan, comprised of Violent J and Shaggy 2 Dope. This band is the center of the juggalo subculture that is the basis of Gamzee Makara's cult beliefs. As with the subjugglator religion, it is likely that the ICP's existence is a result of the influence of , with the concept of a mirthful yet monstrous clown duo being based on and . In the pre-scratch kids' timeline, Dave Strider received the music video for the ICP's song "Miracles" from Betty Crocker via Delerious Biznasty a year and, recognizing that Gamzee was the troll equivalent of a juggalo, sent him the link. This proved to be a horrifying mistake, as the video caused Gamzee to have a crisis of faith that would later lead to his mental breakdown and subsequent murderous rampage. It's possible she sent him the video from post-scratch Earth, as the planet was destroyed before the video would've been released pre-scratch. On post-scratch Earth, the Posse became Presidents Jay and Dope, elected in the last free election in 2024 AD, becoming the first (and last) juggalo presidents of the United States of America. The duo's rise to power was first predicted by George Washington, who had recurring nightmares about the "Mirthful Executives" and attempted to add language to the Constitution forbidding "unruly jesters given to the sweet drink" from becoming President. Unfortunately for the world, Washington's fears were dismissed as nonsense by the other founding fathers. Civilization began to collapse after the Condesce revealed her true identity, as fear of war with a superior alien race caused worldwide panic. In the ensuing chaos, media fame and governmental power became effectively one and the same, which the Condesce exploited by ensuring celebrities sympathetic to her cause gained high office. This scheme culminated in the 2024 election, in which Juggalo Party candidates Jay and Dope, using their fame as the Insane Clown Posse and their massive juggalo following, were able to win and become the first Dual-Presidents of the United States - all without anyone realizing that the two were merely puppet rulers being manipulated by the Condesce. One theory is that the Condesce was attempting to reinstate her previous mode of governance, although Dirk finds it unlikely. Their inauguration became known as the largest gathering of the Juggalos of all time, and, while being sworn into office by Guy Fieri (the High Chaplain of Interstellar War and last remaining Supreme Court justice), all three of them publically defecated on the Bible while freestyling rap. The Dual-Presidents began by renaming the District of Columbia (the D.C. in Washington, D.C.) "Dark Carnival", and from there enacted a series of bizarre laws, from replacing tapwater with Faygo, to substituting the national anthem with a three minute long audio clip of President Jay farting into a microphone and laughing. They, along with Guy Fieri, began the Hilarocaust, wherein people were sent to death camps if they were not sufficiently mirthful. Bro eventually challenged the two Presidents to a duel atop the White House, which they accepted, as he was viewed as a cocky rival rapper who failed to give them the respect they deserved. Bro ended up winning the duel when he decapitated President Jay and bisescted President Dope with his sword before ascending into the atmosphere on the Unreal Air. Real Life The Insane Clown Posse is an American horrorcore hip-hop group consisting of Joseph Bruce (Violent J) and Joseph Utsler (Shaggy 2 Dope). They have grown something of a cult following of loyal fans, called Juggalos. Juggalos are identified by their face paint and are often seen with ICP-endorsed products, such as Faygo. They are now considered by the Federal Bureau of Investigation to be a "non-traditional gang". ICP initially stood for Inner City Posse, in which Joseph Bruce attempted to specialize in not only disturbing lyrics, but in-concert wrestling matches. Living a life on the edge, Bruce was later jailed for death threats and robbery. After his release, he joined with Utsler to loudly express a very new lifestyle to his fans, in which he could be forgiven of his previous criminal history and focus efforts on freedom and inner peace. The songs of Insane Clown Posse center thematically on the mythology of the Dark Carnival, a limbo-like afterlife where the dead are judged upon their actions of violence, hatred, and sexual abuse. ICP has a themed set of records called "Jokers Cards" detailing how to live the moral path and be judged properly, while also showcasing stories of those who choose to do harm to themselves and others to set a contrast and tell over the top stories. These latter songs are the ones they are mostly known and criticized for. On July 25th 2016, Jay announced that the ICP will lead their fandom "family" to Washington D.C. on September 17th, 2017. "On September 16, 2017, at the National Mall in D.C., the Juggalo family and our allies in other civil action groups will march on our nation’s capital, as well as host a two-day free concert, to send our message directly to the U.S. Department of Justice: The discrimination against Juggalos must be seen for the unconstitutional travesty it is." Homestuck is not cited to be an inspiration for this gathering. The march was an overwhelming success. Gallery ICP co-presidents.gif|The ICP in the DC. Dirk's bro ICP strife.gif|Bro challenges the Presidents to a duel. Dirk's Bro killing ICP.png|Of one fell swoop. Category:Homestuck characters Category:Humans